1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to controlling the execution of applications in an electronic device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for terminating execution of an application in an electronic device according to a state of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices that use a variety of functions related to applications have recently been developed. For example, an electronic device (e.g., smart phones) may execute applications, and may terminate the running applications according to a state of the electronic device.
A variety of electronic devices have been recently developed to use various functions. Such electronic devices may include a display unit in order to more effectively perform various functions. For example, a smart phone may include a display unit (e.g., a touch screen), which senses a touch, on the front side thereof.
A wide range of applications (also referred to as “Apps”) may be installed and executed in electronic devices. Various input means (e.g., a touch screen, buttons, a mouse, a keyboard, sensors, etc.) may be used to execute and control the applications in the electronic devices.
When a running application is forced to terminate according to the state of the electronic device, the application data that is used by the application at the time of the termination may be deleted. In order to re-execute the application data that has been deleted upon the forcible termination of the application, the user should repeat the operation of executing the application and inputting the deleted data, which may be tiresome for the user.